


One True Thing

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 17: “Tell me, the poet says, the lie I need to feel safe, and tell me in your own voice, so I believe you. One more tale to stay alive.” ― Louise Glücksmirkrusset





	One True Thing

He had always spun stories for himself, those tall tales every one tells themselves; they were the stories he supposed other parents would tell their children, as they drifted off to sleep at night. He had so many versions of himself, he was no longer certain who he was by the time Stephen Strange walked into his life.

They met in the way a spoiled billionaire/part time self-proclaimed 'Iron Man' and an internationally celebrated neurosurgeon might meet, at one of those charity things, a fundraiser for something or other. He had picked up his drink, luckily it was his first of the night, and he had scanned the room at just the right moment, to catch the striking looking man with the gorgeous hands fuss with his hair. He couldn't imagine what could have possibly been wrong - oh. Green eyes - silver? Whatever color they were, they had caught him, and an amused eyebrow quirked up slightly in his direction, the tiniest hint of a smile graced the fullest lips he had ever seen; he blinked then and he was gone. Damn. Where - oh well.

"Dr. Stephen Strange." He didn't offer him his hand, in fact, the beautiful hands were shoved in his pockets - and Tony was all too aware that he wanted to know what they would feel like -

Hell.

He put down his drink and cleared his throat. "Tony -"

A smirk softened the angular beauty - yes, he was beautiful, and he knew it. The arrogant ass. "I know exactly who are, Mr. Stark."

"Oh?"

A nod, then the quiet drawl, "hmm. First in your class at MIT, at seventeen - precocious, brilliant, but lonely." The green, or silver eyes - whatever the hell color were they - seemed to look past all of his well-maintained defenses and see - "Even lonelier now, I would imagine. Not that you've ever lacked companionship, but you never found someone who could make you give up all the stories you tell yourself so you can sleep at night, when you do sleep - which isn't often, is it?" 

There was something almost gentle in the rumbling depths of the voice even as he felt stripped to the bone. Usually he'd have some smart retort ready, but all he could do was nod in response to the next words that were whispered at his ear, "I have a suite upstairs if you'd like to join me. Not quite the penthouse, as you have that floor yourself, understandable, of course, but if you feel like slumming with me, finish your drink-" The voice paused, then dropped even lower and Tony shivered. "If you're curious, no, I don't normally do this, but I told myself the same stories, perhaps for once we can tell someone the truth."


End file.
